clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Iskadar
Luna is an alien from the planet Sixam and was taken in by Jessy and Roxy after Luna snuck into the cargo hold of Jessy's ship when she was a child. After living with Faith, Ryder and Jake in the city, Luna decided to move to Sixam with her husband Marc. Luna and Marc now live together on Sixam with their daughters, Karlee, Meredith and Lizbeth Known cc Hair here Skin here Description Luna has two forms, her "person form" where she has black hair and more eastern features, and her true form. In her true form, she is blond, has spiky ears, and purple skin. She had blonde hair as an alien when she was a child, but black with blue tips when she became a teenager and an adult. She dresses in a very "hipster" style, at least when she was created. Toddlerhood There is nothing known about Luna's toddlerhood. Childhood Fun While on her first space exploration, Jessy brought Luna back in her cargo hold and she asked to move in, thus Jessy became her caregiver. She was able to disguise herself to pass as a person child. To help keep her a secret, they moved into the Dream House. Jessy and Roxy were hesitant about adopting Luna as they thought they might get caught with an alien. They covered the Dreamhouse in trees so it was a little more covered. Teen Days Luna was a genius curator. Once Jessy finished the rocket ship, she travelled through a wormhole to the planet Sixam. She was often seen with Ryder, Jake, and Faith studying in their group called "The Smart Squad". Although they hung out as a group, she was really only close with Ryder with whom she had her first kiss. Adulthood She moved with the Smart Squad into the city. Luna and Jake showed they didn't get along as Jake was dating Ryder and Luna seemed to be jealous when the Smart Squad had a party as a group and Luna and Jake got into a few fights, getting to the point where they despised each other. Due to feeling left out for not having a partner or a job, Luna re-visited her home planet of Sixam. Whilst on her home planet, Luna met another young adult alien named Marc Redkey who she seemed to get along well with. Luna then decided to follow in Jessy's footsteps and become a scientist also because of her traits. Luna went out to Fire and Flames with Marc for a date and they became an official couple. They then decided to live together on Sixam. Luna was marked as unplayed and moved to Sixam to live with Marc. She is now seen in the background of many episodes. Years after moving out of the city, Luna had her first child with Marc, a little girl named Karlee who Jake and Ryder met. A few years later they had another little girl named Meredith. Luna and Marc were not married at the time but raised their daughters on the planet of Sixam. Luna and her family brought an apartment in the city called 122 Halkiem House - which happened to be the same one Salma, James, Charlie Rose, Jessie, Roxy and Ciara lived many, many years ago when Charlie Rose and Ciara were children - as a cover home for them so that Luna and Marc could send their daughters to school. Luna was seen at The Chez Lama when Charlie Rose, Willow and Asher all went out for a family meal to celebrate the twins' new jobs and Luna appeared to have been on a date with some guy who was not Marc.... A while later, it was revealed at the birthday of Catherine Dennison, that Luna was pregnant again with another little girl. It was said that Luna and Marc had married at some point in their adulthood, in the first episode of the StrangerVille Stories series. Luna and Marc were seen in StrangerVille at the newly furbished local bar, where their romance seemed to still be super strong. Luna was seen in episode 9 of Road to Fame, where she presented the Starlight Accolade awards. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Luna was seen at The Summer Home for New Year's Eve and witnessed Charlie Rose's death, where it was revealed that Luna was an elder. She aged up before the 62nd episode of In the Suburbs. Trivia * Luna glows different colours depending on what mood she is in. * Three characters in the series are actually named Luna: the alien Luna Iskadar, Noelle's friend Luna De La Cruz, and Max's sister Luna Munch. *Luna joined the scientist career, the same job Jessy had. *Although she hung out with Faith, Ryder, and Jake a lot, Luna is not officially part of the smart squad. *Luna is the first sim to move to Sixam. *Luna was a part of In The City series until she moved out to live with Marc and was marked as unplayed. *Clare said that she regrets adding Luna to the game because it takes away some realism. *In Episode 49 of In The Suburbs, Luna is seen to have had her first daughter/child, Karlee Iskadar with her boyfriend (or husband) Marc Redkey. *Luna is Italian, Arabic and Sixamish. *She and Marc brought an apartment in San Myshuno as a cover home so they could send their daughters to school. The apartment ironically was the same one that Salma, James, Charlie Rose, Jessie, Roxy and Ciara happened to own over 50-60 years prior to Marc and Luna. *Luna had married Marc sometime before the first episode of StrangerVille Stories. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Adopted Category:Female Category:Third Generation Category:Sixam Category:Elders Category:Gaming Category:Black hair Category:Grey eyes Category:Parent Category:Mum Category:Sister Category:Colored skin